


The legendary pirate

by Deltario



Category: Naruto, One Piece
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Married Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deltario/pseuds/Deltario





	The legendary pirate

**Naruto Uzumaki is a legendary pirate. He was a man of great renowned in the pirate era and before the golden age of pirates as he is now in his late 40's earlier 50's. He is known as the man who went to Mary Geoise to burn it to the ground with his army of pirates and walked away from it and became known as the mass liberation as he had much influence in the world and he is one of the emperors of the sea as well.**

* * *

Mary Geoise - Red line 

The celestial dragons the descendants of the 20 kings who make up the world government. 

It was on fire !!

The land was scorched with fire and smoke was seen as a man who 


End file.
